Unexpectedly
by TeffieS
Summary: 16 years after Quinn and Puck gave their baby away, how have they moved on with their lives and what happens after they get unexpected news regarding Beth. Ok I suck with summaries, read and let me know what you think: Finchel and Quick friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! well, I know it's been a while since I wrote or update something, but this idea jumped into my head a couple of days ago, but my computer died and I finally got it back yesterday. This is a future fic. I really hope you like it! please let me know what you think!**

**This is some kind of introduction into what has happened in the last 16 years. Next chapter will be taking place 16 years after Puck and Quinn gave their baby Beth away.**

**

* * *

****Unexpectedly**

Sixteen years had gone by since they had to give their daughter up. The first years were tough to go through. Quinn was always gloomy and Puck was hurt, but he knew he had to remain strong for Quinn. He tried his best, she didn't know but some nights he cried himself to sleep. Just as she did.

Quinn moved back with her mother after the baby was born, she didn't know if it was the best idea, but she couldn't stay with Mercedes, and staying back with Puck would make her heart ache much more. Puck understood, it didn't make it better for him, but he knew he had to respect her wishes.

Puck and Quinn tried to date for a while, but the wound was yet too fresh. Quinn couldn't see him in they eyes because they reminded her of her daughter. And Puck couldn't touch her hair without wondering if his daughter's felt the same.

High School passed, Puck and Quinn remained close. As time passed by they found a way to be comfortable with their daughter not being there. Every 2 months they received a letter from Shelby, letting them know how well their little girl was doing, sometimes they got pictures too. During their Senior year, they wrote a letter to Beth, telling her how much they loved her, and how they hoped she was being the beautiful girl they knew she would be. And how they would never forget her. And they wrote a letter to Shelby, thanking her for taking care of their beautiful baby and for updating them, but receiving a letter and pictures as much as it made them happy, it tore them inside to know they could never really be a part of her life. They loved Shelby for everything, but they decided they shouldn't receive them anymore.

That decision was a hard one. Quinn and Puck talked about it for months, and finally made the last decision. They needed to somehow move on.

Puck and Quinn moved to New York after High School, got in an University. And after 2 more years, they found their way back together.

It happened fast, time had changed them. Quinn liked to think it was Beth who changed them, and Puck was positive it was. Puck began to pick up his grades, and worked hard, Quinn graduated with honors and they both left for New York, somewhere far from the memory of their daughter.

In their third year in University Puck proposed to Quinn, and she happily accepted. It seemed like everything was working out for them. A year later, after their graduation they got married.

Everyone from Glee Club was there. Mr. Shue was there too, he told them he knew they would both end up together. He had a kid too, now married with Ms. Pillsbury, well ex-Ms. Pillsbury. By the time Puck and Quinn got married the kid was five years old, a year younger than their daughter.

Rachel lived in New York too, she was big in Broadway, which wasn't a surprise. Everyone was happy for her. Finn lived with her, they had been together since Junior year, he was now working for a law firm. Who would have thought he would become a lawyer?

Tina and Artie were happily married too, living in Cincinnati, taking care of their own business. Kurt and Mercedes lived in LA, owned a small boutique and they did very well, they got their big break once Rachel used one of their designs to the Tony Awards, ever since then their business was better than ever. Brittany and Mike opened their Dance Institute in Boston, and if it wasn't obvious they were dating, they were also big part of the dancing business, Mike was one of the master minds behind the LXD and Brittany was choreographer for the Step Up movies.

Matt lived in Miami, he co-owned a restaurant there and he did pretty well. And Santana, well she was a gossip queen for a big magazine in Manhattan.

And somehow they all found time to go to Quinn and Puck's wedding. It was an amazing wedding, it wasn't big but everyone was there to celebrate with them, everyone that matter. Puck's mom couldn't stop crying during the ceremony, hugging tightly to Quinn's crying mother too. They just smiled at the two moms as they walked hand in hand after they were pronounced husband and wife.

Now 10 years later, Quinn was the Guidance Counselor in a High School in New York and she had a small after-school program for elementary kids to encourage them in arts.  
Puck opened a couple of restaurants in New York and they were a big hit, he was even considering opening a new one. And four times a week he was the Football Team coach at the same High School Quinn worked in (it was only half time, and he did it for his love for the game).

Also, Quinn was pregnant of their second (technically third) child. They had a boy named Jonah,he was 8 and about to start third grade. Quinn was 6 months pregnant of a, they now knew, a healthy girl. They were still discussing how they would name her.

Rachel had a five year old girl, she was just like her and she had some of Finn's good looks. Rache was still working in Broadway and was about to start directing a play, a dream she had from a while now, and she was finally going to make it.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! it means a lot to me.**

**Did you like the introduction? I hope you did! I still don't know exactly where this story is going, I have the first few chapters figured out. I mentioned Rachel at the ned, because she is a big part of what's going to happen next chapter and I didn't want you completely lost. As for the rest of the Glee Clubbers, well they are pretty much doing the same. I might get them in the storyline a bit more, but let's see how everything turns out first.**

**Ok well...review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Thanks **BritBrat1992 **for the first favorite! you're fast! I hope you liked it! Thanks to **PurpleBelleLily **and** kcsastra **for favoriting the story too. *hugs*  
I'm so pleasantly suprised! I woke up this morning to find over 10 e-mails of those of you who put the story in alert. Thank you, and I hope this story lives up to your expectations.*hugs*  
Also thanks to **Fanatic4Fiction** and **chelle2911** for reviewing! it means the world to me!*bear hugs***

**Now if I could get more reviews this time I would greatly appreciate it. I'll give you cookies! Thanks again!**

**Well this is Technically the first chapter. It's a little insight on the Puckerman's and Hudson's life. **

* * *

Unexpectedly Chapter 1

"Natalie sweetie, remember you have to let the other girls sing too" Quinn told a very stubborn 5 year old.

"But Aunt Quinn, they don't know how to do it! They lack my training" she replied, sounding exactly like her mother.

Quinn reasoned with Natalie Hudson, and after a while the little girl nodded, still not happy and left to pick up her little bag as the bell rang. Quinn sighed. Behind her she heard a soft chuckle, she turned around to find Puck at the office door.

"She is so much like Rachel it's scary" He stated, walking to her giving her a small kiss on the lips "Long day?"

"You have no idea" Quinn replied, they made their way to the entrance were parents were picking up their kids from the after-school program. After most of the kids were gone they spotted a tall figure listening to the youngest girl in the program.

"Daddy, they don't know! Mommy will not believe it!"

Finn looked up to find Quinn and Puck, he smiled knowingly

"Same old, same old?" He asked while hugging Quinn and fist pumping with Puck

"You know her, she get's it from her mother" Finn just sighed, Quinn laughed  
"It's ok Finn, I'll call Rachel later tonight" Quinn said  
"I know, but hey, thanks for letting her in the program, even if she's not in elementary school yet" he smiled  
"I knew what I was getting into when I accepted, it's cool" Quinn answered

"Oh, Rachel told me to tell you that she want's to invite you both to dinner tomorrow" Finn remembered  
"Sure, we'll see you tomorrow then" Puck answered

They said their goodbyes as the place was no longer filled with kids.

Puck and Quinn drove back home. Finally it was Friday, Quinn loved her job, but doing it with a belly the size of a beach ball wasn't that fun. Not after dealing with high school punks, that somehow reminded her so much of her now husband.

Jonah stayed over at a friends house, after his soccer practice. So for a change, Quinn and Puck would be alone at home.

Puck raised his eyebrow at the thought. Quinn laughed and hit him playfully on his arm. Making him smile.

"The only place I want your hands baby" She said teasingly in a *sexy voice* " is on my feet"  
"Oh come on! It's the first night we are alone in, like 3 months" He whined playfully "I promise a full massage...after" he bargained. Quinn laughed  
"Fine, but you'll have to cook for me too, and no take out"

Puck smiled like a kid in a toy store.

* * *

"Nat, baby, we've talked about this"  
"I know mom"  
"Aunt Quinn was nice and let you in the program"  
"I know mom"  
"You can be a star, but stars can't be alone all the time"  
"I know mom"  
"Will you let the other girls shine too?"  
"...I'll try"  
"Baby..."  
"I will"  
"Thank you, you have to be a team player, remember that"  
"Ok"  
"I love you"  
"Me too mom"

Natalie Hudson gave the phone to her dad after she finished talking with her mom.

"Finn, did you tell Quinn and Puck?" Rachel asked  
"I did"  
"Perfect, see you in a bit then, I love you" she said lovingly to her husband  
"I love you too Rach"

Finn could see from the mirror that his little girl wasn't happy, she could be a lot like her mother, even at such a young age. Natalie was pouting while crossing her little arms across her small chest. Finn felt a little bad about telling Rachel about their daughter's tantrum. He turned left and headed to Natalie's favorite ice cream place. He saw how the girl's face changed. She had him wrapped around her little finger.

* * *

Quinn and Puck lay in bed, her head resting on his chest. Even after all these years he still stayed in shape, and she loved it. He had his arm around her, holding her near him. They were both almost drifting to sleep, as they both felt it. Their daughter kicked, so hard Puck felt it too. He moved one of his hands to her stomach and she kicked again, softer this time.

"She's hungry" Quinn stated, her eyes a little watery from the previous kick  
"Hmmm _you_ are hungry, that's different" he smirked  
"Ok, both, cook for me baby" she asked in a baby-like voice  
"Sure no take out?" he asked hopeful  
"I'm in the mood for some Puckzilla food, surprise me" she smiled, he kissed her forehead as he moved out of bed and looked for his boxers.

_I'm so whipped_, he muttered, she laughed softly. He was looking for his shirt.

"Shirtless you look so hot" she absently said, he turned around and raised his eyebrow smirking  
"You can't take your hands off of me, _perv_, you corrupt me" he said  
"Right...you go bring me food now mister"  
"Bossy Quinn is my fave" he winked at her as he left, shirtless  
"Perv...I love you" she shouted as he went down the stairs  
"Me too _pervy hands_" she heard him say laughing

She loved how great their relationship was.

* * *

Saturday night the Puckerman's were on their way to their monthly dinners with the Hudson's. Now that was a phrase Puck never thought he would say.

Rachel was always the perfect hostess. After a delicious dinner, Jonah left to play Rock Band with Natalie, of course she was going to be the singer, while Jonah took the guitar.

The grown-ups stayed in the living room, having a muffin and coffee. Puck made a face at the coffee, but gladly ate at least 3 muffins, as so did Finn. Rachel rolled her eyes as she served Quinn decaf-coffee.

"I have news" Rachel finally said

After a struggle for the play she wanted to direct, she finally got the opportunity to do the play she wanted. Quinn thought she wanted to do Les Mis, but she was wrong.

"I'm doing Disney's "_The Little Mermaid_"" she said excitedly  
"Oh my God Rach! That is so awesome!" Quinn jumped (well tried to at least) and hugged her friend

Puck and Finn looked at them, then at each other and fastly reached for another muffin, chuckling as if they did something bad.

Puck then congratulated Rachel. It had been her dream to direct that play ever since she played that part in a school play.

"I'm going to have auditions all next week, I don't want big names, I want something new and fresh, and if possible young people, we can't have Ariel being played by a 26 year old, she was 16!"

And that was the guys cue to move to the porch. Quinn was as excited as a 6 year old. The Little Mermaid being one of her favorite movies.

The women talked about it for about an hour, then Jonah came down the stairs annoyed and wanting to go home.

"She's bossy, and she wants to sing 'Dancing Queen' over and over" he explained to them and yawned.

It was time to go home.

"Nights auntie Rachel" Jonah hugged her  
"Good night honey, sorry about Nat" she said kissing his cheek, he just smiled sleepily

"Bye uncle Finn" and they did their 'super-difficult-secret-girlsarenotallowedtoknow-handshake'  
"Nites Pucky" Finn said, Jonah hated that nickname but he was too tired to argue.

Quinn wished Rachel good luck and they left, not before Puck got some muffins to go. He was such a child sometimes.

* * *

**I'm really hoping for reviews! **

**I hope you liked, next chapter will be a little more intense..or at least I hope to pull it off :)**

**Love,  
Teffie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I can't truly say how thrilled I am that you are liking the story! today I got 5 more story alerts and 2 more of you favorited the story, thank you so much! I hope to hear (read) from you soon! (seriously I'll give you cookies :]) *hugs*  
Those of you who reviewed I love you so much! I hope to keep hearing from you! and thanks again! *bear hugs*  
So yeah reviews make my soul happy.**

**This is technically Chapter 2. It has a little bit of everything, and I hope you like it! Two characters are introduced here (possibly one of them will be coming back, and the other definitely is coming back in next chapters, depending on your feedback :])**

**Ok, happy reading!**

* * *

Unexpectedly Chapter 2

"Hurry up Jonah!" Quinn called from the kitchen on Monday morning, it was always hectic on Monday morning.

Puck walked in the kitchen and hugged his wife from behind as she made a sandwich for Jonah to take to school. He kissed her neck, making her giggle as it always tickled her.

"Daddy! _Gross_" Jonah said as he walked in the kitchen  
"What? I can't kiss your mom now?" He asked acting offended  
"Not in front of me" he reasoned  
"Close your eyes then" Puck joked, and it earned him an elbow kick from Quinn  
"Boys, behave"

Puck sat next to Jonah on the isle in the kitchen, each having a bowl of cereal (Jonah Cocoa-Puffs and Puck Cheerios). Quinn stood in front of them as they ate in perfect sync, it almost scared her how alike her two boys were. They both cleaned the remaining milk from their lips with the back of their hands, to which Quinn made a face.

"Sorry" They said in unison taking the napkin before them

"It's like I'm raising two kids instead of one" she rolled her eyes and left the kitchen with two boys smiling at each other.

The three of them left the house. Puck took Jonah to School and Quinn left to High School. She kissed her two boys goodbye and left.

As she entered her office, a boy was already there waiting for her. She sighed.

"Isn't it too early to be here, James?" she asked as she put her things away and sat down on the other side of her desk.  
"It's never early enough to see your face" he smiled charmingly at her. She tried to hide the smile  
"James, what did I say about that? Come on, what happened now?"  
"_Nothing_, Mr. Andrews hates me, so he sent me here to wait for you" the 16 year old told her, giving her a note, she read it and understood  
"Seriously James? The dumpster? _Again_?" He had been throwing a younger boy in the dumpster for the last 2 weeks. The boy looked away, after 2 minutes of silence he spoke  
"He is a Punk! I know everyone thinks I'm the screw up but this guy is always getting on my nerves"

Quinn stayed quietly listening to the boy, he was explaining that the boy was always sending _effing_ (his words) notes to his sister, and he was just being the good guy defending her. For some reason she believed him.

"Let's do something" she told him, getting his attention again "Next time she gets a note, bring it to me and I'll take care of it" she said sweetly but determined.

"Ok, I will, Thanks Mrs. P" he said  
"Now go, I don't want to see you here again today" she smiled warmly at him  
"I'll try" he smiled as he walked to the door "By the way Mrs. P, you look awesome today" he winked and left

That kid, he was just like Puck in high school, always trying to charm the teachers.

* * *

Rachel had been all morning listening to audition after audition. She never though it would be so tiring. She had seen at least 50 girls for Ariel's role, nothing special and 50 boys for Prince Eric. Some of them got call backs but for other roles, Rachel was determined to find the perfect girl for Ariel.

It was a little past 3:00 when she came in.

A thin girl, somewhat tall, blond long hair, green eyes and a charming smile introduced herself on stage. Rachel looked at her, she was very beautiful, she looked familiar but at the moment she couldn't figure out why.

"Umm, Hi, my name is Beth...I..um I'm auditioning for the role of Ariel"

Rachel didn't say anything still waiting for some sign to tell her who the girl was, she was so into her thoughts she didn't hear the girls name. She had a tag that had a number 123 so she looked for her profile.

The girl looked confused, she had music sheet in her hand, and didn't really know what to do. Rachel snapped out of it.

"Right, umm...well show me what you got"

The 16 year old gave the music sheet to the pianist and started to sing Part of your World

She sang it perfectly, the tone was right, she didn't hesitate in any part, she moved along the stage fixed with the song, really feeling it. Her voice was steady and strong. Like if nothing was wrong, and definitely different from the girl that had been standing nervously just seconds ago.

Rachel was in awe, she looked at the girls profile as she sang, 16, not much experience, no agent. Complete name: Beth Corcoran. And it hit her.

Beth stood there, waiting for something. Rachel tried to act casual and asked her to wait for her for a small interview. Beth was excited because none other had been asked to stay for an interview.

She was truly going to show her acting skills, asking questions to this girl.

* * *

At 2:30 Puck made his way to pick Jonah up and take him to his mom's after-school program. Jonah wasn't the happiest kid going there, but it made his mom happy and he could see that girl from the other class sing and dance. Not that he_ likes _her, because yuck _NO_. She is just a very good dancer, and sometimes Ms. Jane pairs them up and he can stand on her feet on purpose and make her angry, her cheeks turn pink when she does and it makes him laugh a lot, no he _doesn't_ like her.

He dropped Jonah off, told him to kiss him mom for him and made his way to the after-school football practice they had on Mondays. A kid followed him as he walked to the field.

"Mr. P!" he called behind him, Puck didn't stop

"Coach Puckerman, punk" was all he said

"sorry sir" the kid said

"what do you want kid?" Puck finally asked

"I..uh..was wondering if I could try out for the team"

Puck didn't answer, was this kid crazy? Try outs were a while ago, and they were about to play their first game of the season.

"What's your name?"

"James...Mrs. P said I should try out, she said I needed to release my anger in a sport" he explained

"Mrs. P said that huh?" he asked, James nodded "_Sounds like her_" he smirked knowing his wife.

Puck told James to stick around practice to watch, and he would have him try out tomorrow, that, if he decides to still try out after he watches today's practice. Puck smiled to himself at the kids look.

The team worked extra hard that day, Puck pushed them to their limits. He was not going to have a losing team like the one he was in at WMHS. He was very tough, but he had a good team. Well most of them were actually good, and the rest, well they had potential, that's why Puck pushed them as hard.

At the end of practice Puck came to stand next to James

"So...you talk a lot with her?" Puck asked

"With who?" James asked

"Mrs. P" Puck answered, he sensed this kid had a thing for her, he smiled to himself again as the kid blushed

"It's ok, I understand, that's why I married her" Puck told the kid, who blushed even more

"I..I-uh, I tend to get in trouble alot, so they send me to talk to her, _all_ the time"

"So you are a punk"

"No!..she's just..She is nice, she gets me, not like other couselors, she's very cool" James smiled, then noticed Puck was serious "In a teacher kind of way" he completed

"Yeah, ok, see you tomorrow punk, if you dare" and with that Puck left the kid sitting at the bleachers

* * *

Beth sat down in front of Rachel, after everyone else left. The auditions for the day lasted until 4:15, leaving her tired (and anxious).

The young girl looked expectantly, with a bright smile, which resembled both Quinn and Puck.

"So, Beth...tell me about yourself" Rachel said

"Um, well, I haven't been in a lot of plays, I wasn't too open to sing or act in public since.." she stopped Rachel didn't push her "anyway, I am not the most confident girl, I was president of the art club when I was in elementary school, but other than that, I'm mostly invisible, and in high school I like it that way"

Rachel wanted to know more about this girl, but didn't want to be pushy.

"Oh, and tell me, are there any performers in your family? I mean you're very talented and have a beautiful voice, it must be hereditary"

"I..well..I was adopted actually. But my mom told me my parents were talented, and that they loved me, and my mom was very talented herself, she was a vocal coach for a high school when she adopted me, but then she became a private vocal coach."

"_Was_?" Rachel asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yeah, my mom..she_ passed away _when I was 6, I've been living here with my grandparents since then" she said with a sad tone

"Oh my God" was all Rachel could say

"It's all good though, I've made my peace with it" Beth said smiling, mostly to herself

Before she could compose herself, a long tear fell down Rachel's face.

* * *

**I think this chapter was a little bit longer, I hope you liked!**

**So as you see, the character that might come back is James, what do you think? should he stay or just leave it there?  
Beth is definitely coming back obviously. I hope you liked her too!**

**Ok so I'll be waiting for your reviews!**

**Love you!**


	4. Chapter 4

__

__

**Hey there! So, I'm so happy you are liking the story, thanks for the new Story Alerts! and for all your reviews! seriously you guys are the best! :) *gives cookies*  
I would really like to hear more from you, ideas, comments..anything :)**

**So this chapter, for a couple of hours I suffered a severe case of writer's block, so I hope you like the result. I had too many ideas, but I couldn't get them to work. But here it is! **

**I love you! please review! :)**

* * *

Unexpectedly Chapter 3

"Mrs. Berry? Are you ok?" Beth asked worried looking at the now crying woman

"I..Umm..I, Beth...I really, really would love to talk to you again" Rachel answered, she looked at her watch and pretended it was 'late' "I have an..an appointment soon, can we meet tomorrow?"

Beth didn't buy it, but agreed to meet her the next day. Rachel asked her to prepare a song too, something that meant something to her.

Rachel decided not to say anything to Quinn and Puck, at least until tomorrow.

Finn arrived home to find a crying Rachel

"Rach? What's wrong?" he asked concerned when he saw his wife sitting at the edge of their bed with a box of tissues

"I found out some stuff today" she looked at him with teary eyes

"Sweetheart...what kind of stuff?" he asked sitting by her side

"My mom...Shelby died" she said with a cracked voice as she started sobbing

Finn hugged her tightly, trying to make her feel better

"I know it's stupid to cry, I barely knew her, but I don't know, somehow she was like my blood and stuff you know? am I stupid?" she asked sobbing

"Not at all, it's ok, who gave you the news?"

"Beth..."

"Beth?" he asked confused

"Beth Corcoran"

Finn froze, Rachel explained she came in to audition and that she felt like investigating more about her, and she found that out.

"Are you planning to tell them?"

"Yes, but I don't know how, I asked her to go back tomorrow"

Finn just nodded, and held his wife.

____

* * *

_I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream.  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
Yes, I know it's true  
that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
the way you did once upon a dream_

"Very nice Nat! Awesome performance sweetie" Quinn told the little girl, who was pretty proud of herself, and it showed.

It was a mini talent show, in the end everyone was getting lollipops as a prize.

It was almost time to go, all the kids were picking up their stuff and getting ready to go home.

"Hey Nat, come" Quinn called Natalie, the little girl followed her to her small office

"Yes Aunt Quinnie?"

"I just want to congratulate you, you were a team player today"

"Thanks! Mommy is going to be happy when I tell her!" Nat hugged Quinn and made her way back to the entrance

____

_We want the funk, give up the funk, We want the funk, we gotta have that funk_

Quinn's phone rang, it was Rachel's number

"Hi Rachel"

"Quinn, hey listen, Finn won't be able to pick Natalie today, would you mind bringing her to the theater please?"

"Sure thing, we just have to wait for Puck" as she said Puck cleared his throat to let her know he was there "Never mind he arrived, see you in a bit then"

"Thank you, I'll see you soon"

"Bye"

Puck reached to hug Quinn, placing a kiss on her nose

"Your car won't be ready until tomorrow"

"Ugh...I have the worst luck ever, your car never breaks down"

"I take care of it"

"So do I"

"Babe" he raised an eyebrow and smirked "if I hadn't looked at it this morning it would have died at the middle of the road"

"Not true, whatever, let's go we have to take Nat to the theater"

___

* * *

_

Rachel's heart pounded like if it was going to jump out of her chest. She was nervous but she had to do it. If she didn't she would feel like she is betraying her best friends.

Beth arrived, smiling sweetly, she asked how she was feeling and Rachel let her know she was doing much better. Beth left to backstage to prepare for her song while Rachel finished listening to some of the auditions.

As Beth was giving the piano guy her music sheet, Rachel felt a tiny pair of arms hugging her legs "Mommy!" she hugged her back and shhhh'd her, using her finger on her little girl's lips.

Beth started to sing:

____

_When I think of home  
I think of a place where there's love overflowing  
I wish I was home  
I wish I was back there  
With the things I've been knowing_

Wind that makes the tall grass bend into leaning  
Suddenly the raindrops that fall have a meaning  
Sprinklin' the scene, makes it all clean

Quinn walked in holding Puck's hand and Jonah walking one step in front of them

____

Maybe there's a chance for me to go back  
Now that I have some direction  
It sure would be nice to be back home  
Where there's love and affection  
And just maybe I can convince time to slow up  
Giving me enough time in my life to grow up  
Time be my friend, let me start again

Suddenly my world has gone and changed its face  
But I still know where I'm going  
I have had my mind spun around in space  
Yet I've watched it glowing

Rachel turned to them and looked at Quinn's face as they listened to the girl singing.

Puck could feel himself breathing faster, as he felt Quinn's hand squeezing his, her eyes fixated at the girl singing. They both kept walking towards the stage.

Both realizing who the girl was.

______________________

If you're listening God  
Please don't make it hard to know  
If we should believe in the things that we see  
Tell us, should we try and stay  
Or should we run away?  
Or would it be better just to let things be?

Living here, in this brand new world  
Might be a fantasy, oh...  
But it taught me to love  
So it's real, real, real to me

Quinn looked at Puck, who looked back at her. There was no mistake, this girl was Quinn's clone, with Puck's eyes. Quinn's eyes started to fill with tears, she turned to see Rachel, who was nodding and had watery eyes too.

______________________

_And I've learned  
That we must look, look inside our hearts  
To find a world full of love  
Like yours, like mine  
Like home... Home.  
_

Beth finished singing and turned to look at Rachel.

"Noah" was all Quinn could make out, looking at her husband

"I.." He couldn't even say anything, he just looked at her, a mix of joy, sadness and confusion on her face.

"Guys..." Rachel called, the both looked at her, still holding hands "I...come with me"

They both walked following her.

Beth walked to them, half smile on her face as she greeted Rachel. Quinn and Puck walked to them, very slowly, a smile forming on Quinn's lips. Beth noticed the two figures walking towards them (she also noticed the two kids playing on the stage).

As they walked closer to her, Beth's face changed from that sweet smile to a confused face. She had seen those faces before, she had a picture of two people who looked like them, but a younger version.

Rachel looked from Quinn and Puck to Beth.

"Beth, I think you should meet this people" Rachel said to her

"Are they..." she started to breathe nervously "they can't be, this is...this is impossible"

* * *

**Ok..I really really hope you like this!**

**Btw..the first song (sang by our very own Natalie Hudson) is from the movie "Sleeping Beauty"**

**Then Quinn's ringtone (lol) "Give up the funk" I just love that song (it's my ringtone too lol)**

**And Beth sang "Home" I guess you figured that by yourselves. Anyway I chose that song because I like the lyrics, and I think in some parts it fits.**

**Looking forward to your comments!**

**Love you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are the best of the best! Thank you so much for your reviews, Story alerts and favorites! I'm more than thrilled that you are liking it!  
I'll give you a large ice cream for your reviews next time! ( cookies are not enough now :P)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think it's good, but I won't know for sure until I hear from you! :)  
Happy Reading!**

* * *

Unexpectedly Chapter 4

"Beth..." Puck started "wow, it's so weird to say it" he smiled

"I...I don't know what to say" Beth said, feeling completely lost

"I think, this is very overwhelming to all of us" Quinn stated as a matter of fact "maybe we should introduce ourselves?"

Puck nodded

"I have questions" Beth said looking at her shoes "I.. I guess I always wondered about you, and I wanted to know you so bad...but..."

"If we have answers, ask us, please" Quinn said, getting teary eyed

"Why did you leave me? Wasn't I good enough?" Beth asked her, looking directly in her eye

"We were 16, we came from broken homes, we didn't have anything to offer, we wanted you to have everything we couldn't give you, but we never...never stopped loving you" Quinn answered looking at her in her now crying eyes

"We wanted to keep you, it was all messed up" Puck told her, emotions running through his body, he had the urge to hug Beth and never let her go

Beth sat there listening to everything they had to say. Thoughts going through her brain 100 times an hour.

"I have a letter from you" Beth told them after a while " I've kept it like my most precious possesion, I read it a few years ago, when you wrote it I was a baby, I got it from my grandparents after my mom passed away"

"Wait what? She..she passed away?" Puck asked shocked as Quinn put her hand on her mouth just as shocked

"10 years ago"

They couldn't believe it, they were never aware of it, nobody told them. Quinn turned to look at Rachel, who was close enough to hear their conversation, she just nodded sadly at Quinn.

"Why didn't Rachel know?" Quinn asked at nobody in particular

"Why would she know?" Beth asked confused

"Rachel is Shelby's biological daughter" Puck told Beth

It was a surprise to her, she didn't know Shelby had had other children, she then understood Rachel's shock when she told her she had died the previous day.

After and hour and a half of talking, Beth was finally feeling better, as well as Puck and Quinn. Beth told them about her living in New York with her grandparents and how she was doing in school. Puck and Quinn told her about how they finally got back together, and how they have been doing this past years.

* * *

"Mommy" Jonah approached his parents

"Oh Jonah, come baby"

"I'm not a baby mommy" he said sitting on his father's lap

"Look, see this beautiful girl?" Puck asked him, to what Jonah nodded "Her name is Beth"

"Hi Beth, you're pretty, like my mommy" He said smiling at her, Beth smiled back.

"Beth, join us for dinner, Noah will cook" Quinn asked her taking her hand in hers

"I...I guess I could do that"

"Great" Quinn smiled widely

"I'll just call my grandparents"

Quinn and Puck nodded, as she turned to call her grandparents. Quinn quickly stood up to reach for Rachel

"Rach...I'm so sorry" Quinn said hugging her friend tightly

"It's ok, I had time to think about it yesterday, I'm ok now" Rachel smiled "How's everything going?"

"It's weird, but she's been understanding, there's so much to know still, but I think we are in the right path" Quinn smiled "Thank you Rachel, you have no idea what this means to us"

"I can imagine, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before"

"I think this was the best way Rach, thank you, hey want to join us for dinner?"

"No thank you, I think you should take advantage of this time"

Quinn kissed Rachel and Nat goodbye and left.

* * *

"Daddy! What are you making!" Jonah laughed as Quinn tickled him

"I'm making Puckguettis" He smiled at his son, making Beth smile too

"He tends to Puckify everything he does" Quinn explained to Beth, as they both sat in the kitchen isle with Jonah

"Damn right" Puck said

"Daddy language!" Jonah shrieked while laughing

"Sorry"

"Beth would you like something to drink?" Quinn asked

"Iced tea please"

"I'll give it to her!" Jonah said excitedly reaching for a glass "I'll let you use my special cup" he whispered to her, she giggled

"He likes you" Quinn told her

"He doesn't like many people, especially girls" Puck told her as he turned around winking at her

Beth, Jonah and Puck played Wii after dinner, Quinn passed since the baby was kicking too much. She said she must be excited because of Beth.

Beth and Jonah paired up and made Puck loose. "Cheaters!" he exclaimed, which made Beth, Jonah and Quinn laugh harder.

It was getting late and Beth had to go home. Puck offered to take her since it was late and her house wasn't very close

"Beth, we would really like to have you around more often" Quinn said to her as they walked to the porch

"I'd like that" Beth smiled at her "I have to talk to my grandparents"

"Of course, hey here's my number, call me anytime, please do" Quinn told her giving her a card, Beth took her phone out and saved the number, 'otherwise I'll loose it' she explained. Quinn got Beth's number as well.

She knelt to hug Jonah, who seemed sad she was going away

"Will you come back?" he asked sadly

"Of course I will"

"Awesome! It's like having big sister!" he exclaimed, the scene broke Quinn's heart and melted Pucks too

"See you soon ok?" she said and hugged him again and kissed his cheek

She stood up and hugged Quinn

"Thank you, I had a good time" Beth said to her, still hugging her, not really wanting to let go

"No, Thank YOU for coming, it means a lot to us"

"See you soon" Beth said

Quinn took Beth's face in her hands and gave her a loving kiss on her cheek, then hugged her again

Beth smiled at her and got in the car as Puck held the door open for her

* * *

Puck drove quietly to where Beth had told him her house was. He wanted to say so many things to her, but he didn't know were to start. It caught him off-guard when Beth started talking

"You food was delicious" she started making small talk

"I'm glad you liked it"

"You always cook?"

"Mostly, Quinn's cooking has improved but when we got married she was terrible, so I had to cook if we didn't want to get food-poisoning" he laughed, she laughed with him

"You have a beautiful family"

"You are part of it, if it wasn't for you, this family wouldn't exist"

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Quinn and I, we weren't that great in high school, but after you were born we got so much closer, having to give you up brought us together, made us better people, made us realize that if we could make something as beautiful and wonderful as you, we could make it together; you made us want to be better, you made us be what we are today" Puck said pouring his heart out, he felt a tear fall down his cheek

Beth felt tears on her cheeks as she listened to him talk, her heart was pounding at every word he said, she knew he meant it, she felt it.

"Don't tell anyone I cried" he smiled "it would kill my badass reputation" she laughed between tears

"You are really awesome, you all are"

"So are you, we want to get to know you better"

"So do I" she looked at him "this is my house" she said and Puck stopped.

The house was in a nice neighborhood, her house was a two story house with a nice garden.

"I'll walk you"

"It's ok, I'll walk alone, I...I want to talk to my grandparents without them having questions on who you are"

"I get it, ok then"

"I'll see you soon"

"Promise?" he said holding out his pinky, like a little child just like he does with Jonah when he wants him to really promise something, Beth laughed and held his pinky

"Promise"

Puck leaned over and kissed her cheek, then they hugged. As they broke apart, she smiled at him and walked out of the car. When she got in the house, Puck left.

* * *

**I hope you liked!  
Remember I live for your reviews!**

**I love you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again!  
I can't begin to tell you how excited I am you're all liking the story! thanks for all the new favorites and story alerts! (I want to hear from you soon!)**

**This chapter is very fluffy lol but I hope you enjoy it!**

**I'll be waiting for your reviews!**

* * *

Unexpected Chapter 5

Beth started to hang out more with the Puckerman's after they had gone to her grandparent's house one day. Puck and Quinn where invited a week after they met Beth, both grandparents wanting to know more about them.

After dinner, Quinn and Puck told them their story and how everything has been. Ms. Corcoran told them everything about Shelby's death. Apparently Shelby had been in a terrible accident, her car's breaks failed and she crashed while she was driving in a highway back from a contest she was attending. Fortunately Beth wasn't with her.

Both grandparents were happy with the Puckerman's and how they were willing to adjust themselves in order to spend more time with Beth, she had been happy for the last week and in they were always willing to make her happy.

So after a month, they accepted Quinn and Puck's offer of letting her spend the night at their house.

* * *

Puck heard Quinn in their guest room humming while she changed sheets and arranged everything for Beth's stay. He stood by the door, as he watched her move from side to side, still humming the same song. He recognized it fast, it was 'Beth', he smiled to himself as he continue to stare at his wife.

She hadn't been able to sleep all night from the excitement, and woke up early to get everything settled, even when Beth was going to be arriving in the afternoon.

Quinn was startled by the pair of strong arms that appeared from behind her

"You scared me" she said smiling

"I've been watching you for a while, the room looks perfect"

"I'm so excited Noah, it feels so...so good having her around" she said as he kissed the back of her neck

"I know, it's going to be so much fun"

"Mommy!" Jonah exclaimed from his room, Puck and Quinn ran to his room

"What happened baby?" she asked looking in his room, but nothing seemed wrong

"I don't know which game to play with Beth!" Puck chuckled

"Well when she comes we can ask her" he said messing the boy's hair

"Ok, mommy can we bake some cookies for her?" he asked

"Sure honey"

"But what are her favorite?" Puck and Quinn looked at each other, both shrugging

"Why don't you call her and ask her?" Quinn suggested, the boy agreed and looked for her phone to call her

"Beth!"

"Oh hey Jonah, what's up?"

"Nothing...I called to ask you a question"

"Ok tell me"

"What's you favorite cookie?"

"hmm, I like chocolate chip"

"Really? So do I!"

"They are delicious right?"

"Yeah, oh and which is your favorite ice cream?"

"Hmm hard one...I like cookies and cream"

"Oh my God! So do I!" they kid exclaimed happily "Ok, that's all, I can¿t wait till you get here!"

"Me neither, see you later ok?" she said

"Yes, bye"

"Bye bye"

Jonah was extremely excited because of all the things they had in common. He gave a list to Puck telling him that he had to go and buy all that stuff before Beth arrived. Puck looked at the list, trying to read his son's terrible handwriting:

_Things for Beth:_

_Chocolate chip cuki doug_

_cukis and criime ice cream_

_popcorn normal_

_popcorn sweet_

_cheese_

_milk_

_chocolate for the milk_

_chips_

_Doritos_

_sprite_

_a new Wii controller_

_the new Mario bros game_

_the movie Up_

_all the toy story movies_

He looked at his kid, Jonah looked back at him.

"All of this?"

"Yep"

"You already have a lot of movies"

"But I think she will like Toy Story"

"cheese?"

"for the popcorn"

"seriously?"

"It tastes better"

"Sprite?"

"We don't want to choke with the popcorn Daddy!"

"Right...a new Wii controller?"

"So that mom can play with us too"

"Mom doesn't play"

"we're going to need it anyway for the baby"

"She won't be playing Wii anytime soon"

"You don't know that, I'll show her"

"Hmm ok" Puck finally gave up, Jonah had an argument for everything

Soon after Puck left to buy the stuff in the list. Quinn rolled her eyes at him, but said anything, she was as excited as Jonah, she even bought new sheets and a new comforter for her.

* * *

By the time Puck came back, Beth had already arrived, her grandparents had already dropped her off. Jonah was setting up the Wii while Quinn got Beth settled in 'her bedroom'.

"'Sup punk" He said as he walked in

"Daddy! Beth is here!"

"Awesome, where is she?"

"With mom, upstairs, did you bring everything?" Jonah asked

"Sure"

"Gimme!" he said as he took the bags from Pucks hands and started to look through them

Puck sighed and went upstairs to greet Beth. He saw the two girls sitting on the bed while looking at some photo albums.

"Oh, this is Glee Club, you'll meet them" she said, then started to name them all

"You're pregnant there?" Beth asked

"Yep, I didn't have a huge belly though, you were quite small"

Puck watched them leaning on the door frame, smiling at the sight. Quinn was now showing her pictures of their graduation and their wedding. Laughing hard at the one where Quinn is running after Puck with a huge piece of cake with her hair covered with cake icing.

"I wanted to kill him" she told Beth laughing "I caught up to him later and he didn't had a cake-free spot on his face"

"Here's a picture!" Beth said pointing at a cake-faced Puck "You looked beautiful"

Quinn blushed and thanked her

"Now here I was pregnant with Jonah, now there's a huge belly" Quinn showed her a picture, she was 8 month pregnant and looked like she was going to blow up anytime.

"Still looked gorgeous to me" Puck said entering the room and finally getting the girl's attention

Beth looked up and smiled, she stood up and hugged him. Puck wasn't expecting it, but it was a warm surprise, he looked over at Quinn who almost had tears in her eyes as she watched them.

"popcorn is ready! Come down to watch the movie!" Jonah called from downstairs

The three of them walked to the living room, Jonah had assigned Beth to sit next to him, and sent Puck and Quinn to the other couch. They watched Toy Story 1 and 2, Beth and Jonah sharing their popcorn with cheese (a thing they learned they both liked) while Puck and Quinn looked at them.

By the end of Toy Story 2, Jonah decided they should bake the cookies and order pizza, to what Puck happily agreed (he knew Quinn was about to make him cook something).

Quinn's feet where killing her, so she decided to just watch them as they baked the cookies (somehow the scene reminded her of a certain time in the home ec. Room back in Lima)

Beth was covered with cookie dough as well as Jonah, they looked mischievously at each other and Jonah distracted Puck for a second and Beth covered his head with the remains of the cookie dough. Quinn was laughing so hard her belly hurt and tears rolled down her eyes. Puck looked at the kids in shock and with one arm he held Jonah and ran out after Beth.

They ended up in a tickle war in the living room floor. Jonah was laughing so hard tears came out of his eyes, and Beth was laughing so much she couldn't really move. 5 minutes later, they were all on the floor, exhausted from all the laughing.

Quinn finished cleaning up the mess while the cookies were in the oven. Pizza arrived and they had dinner in the living room while watching Toy Story 3. Jonah fell asleep with a slice of pizza in his hand before the movie ended, Beth tried to fight her closing eyes, without much luck.

Quinn carried Jonah to his room and Puck carried Beth. After kissing both of their kids good night, they left to their room and fell asleep, having a feeling things would be getting better as time passed by.

* * *

**Ok so maybe...just maybe this chapter was a bit of a filler..I really wanted to update a little something for you guys, but I hope you like it!**

**So I'll be leaving on vacation tomorrow, I still don't know if I will take my laptop with me, so if I don't I won't be able to update everyday (or maybe until I come back.. :S), and if I do, I hope I'll be able to UD as much as possible. Anyway I'll keep you posted :)**

**Let me know what you think! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, but as you might guess/understand my flight was a bit tough and I didn't get a chance to update. So thank you all for your Reviews and new Story alerts and favorites! It means the world to me!**

**So here's next chapter, I hope you like this :) I'll be looking forward to your reviews! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Unexpectedly Chapter 6

Quinn was now 8 and a half month's pregnant, she felt huge, she could barely walk; But still she made it to school, just to find her resident troublemaker student sitting there.

"Well hello James, so weird to find you here" Quinn stated sarcastically

"Mrs. P, I'm not in trouble...for once" he smiled

"And to what do I have the honor to have you here then?" she asked

"Well, first because it's 20th and we have our 'monthly' appointments"

"and...?"

"and because I need advice with something"

"Go on.."

James started talking about a girl he liked, but he didn't know how to approach her because she was shy and she barely spoke to him. Apparently she wasn't that amazed by his 'bad boy' image.

"Is she in any club?" Quinn asked

"Nope, well I don't know because she goes to another school"

"Oh...and you know her because?"

"She is my neighbor"

"Well, I guess you could approach her while she is walking or maybe find out what are her interests...or send her flowers, girls like that"

"Hmm flowers...you're right" James said "what kind of flowers?"

"Well, I guess not yellow ones because those mean friendship, but maybe white ones..or pink"

James thought about it, and smiled. He had always confide in her, because she was cool with him and always there to help him.

"Thanks Mrs. P!"

"You're welcome James, now tell me, how are your grades?" She asked getting serious

"Hmm well, they are doing good, I'm studying a lot Mrs. P"

"I would like it if you bring me your report cards"

"I will, tomorrow"

"Perfect"

"I got in the football team too" he let her know

"Amazing! That's so good I'm glad Coach Puckerman let you in" it was always weird calling her husband Coach Puckerman

"Yeah, he's cool, but tough, maybe you could tell him not to be so hard on me?" he made little puppy eyes

"Oh no, whatever happens in practice or games is not my field"

"But he's your hubby"

"Excuses! Now go to class"

"Ok...bye Mrs. P!"

"Bye James"

* * *

"I've been thinking" Puck said during lunch break

"Oh that's never good" Quinn said looking serious but then laughing at Puck's face

"I'm serious"

"Ok, what have you been thinking about?"

"I think Beth should move in"

That statement took Quinn by surprise, not that she has never thought about it, because she has and a lot. But she never thought Puck would ever bring that up

"Think about it, she stays almost every weekend since like 2 months ago and her grandparent's are getting older"

"I know Noah, I've thought about it too"

"But?"

"But, I don't know, I'm not sure her grandparent's will be happy about it"

"We could talk to them"

"We could" said Quinn thinking "Maybe we could like adopt her, I mean I know she's ours but, well I don't know the process we would have to make"

"I'll look it up"

Quinn couldn't help but smile, it was something she had wanted since the first night Beth spent with them. As the bell rang Puck kissed Quinn good bye and left for football practice, and Quinn left to pick some stuff from her office and left to the after-school program.

* * *

Finn was driving Quinn and Jonah back home, since Puck couldn't and she wasn't allowed to drive anymore now that her belly was the size of 2 beach balls. Natalie was sitting in the back singing with Quinn and Finn her favorite song "Sweet Child of Mine"

"Aunt Quinnie?"

"Yes?"

"Did you know my daddy and you have names that sound alike?"

"Do we?" she asked smiling looking at Finn

"Yes! Finn-Quinn!"

"Oh we do! I though his name was Goofy!"

"No, Auntie, he IS goofy but that's not his name!" Nat laughed and so did the two adults

10 minutes later they arrived at Quinn's house, Finn offered to take her bags inside. Quinn opened the door just to hear a loud "SURPRISE!"

"Oh my God!" all her friends were there, including Beth and Puck.

The old Glee Club organized a surprise baby shower, the ones that didn't live in New York traveled just to be a part of it. Her house looked amazing, lots of baby decorations, presents, games, well everything. Kurt was in charge of decorating of course. Quinn was having a blast, she had the chance to introduce Beth to everyone. They were so excited with meeting her, asking her questions and just saying how much she looked like Quinn. They all fell in love with her immediately, Rachel was proud to say that she had gotten the lead in "The Little Mermaid" to what Beth blushed.

The baby shower was amazing, all the presents were things they needed and a lot of baby clothes and toys. They even had a cake which to Quinn's opinion was delicious, it was made by Tina.

Of course, suddenly the party became a 'let's sing glee-club songs' and everybody sang, some even remembered the choreography, Beth was in awe on how good they were singing and dancing, especially Puck and Quinn (of course Quinn dancing slower because of her situation).

Beth decided her favorite performance was "'Any Way You Want It/Touchin' Lovin' Squeezin'" and Mr. Shue was proud to announce he was the one who choreographed.

By 9pm they started to leave, so Quinn could rest after her long day. But they made an appointment for lunch the next day. She and Puck hugged everyone and thanked them as they left. Beth was staying for the night and helped Puck clean the house as Quinn left for bed, feeling very tired.

Puck and Beth were almost finished cleaning half hour later, when they heard a glass breaking followed by a loud scream, that clearly came from Quinn's bathroom. Immediately they both ran upstairs.

Finding the glass shattered on the floor.

* * *

**UUUhhh little cliffhanger...maybe not a good one but cliffhanger anyway lol**

**Ok so I know it's a bit shorter than the others, but either way I hope you like! So let me know in your reviews! any comments/ideas are also very welcome!**

**Love you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! sorry for the late update, you know I love you all :)**

**Ok so this is a chapter a bit longer than usual but I hope you all like it! :) Thank you a lot for your reviews and new story alerts and favorites, you all make me so happy!**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it was a bit difficult to write, so I hope at least it makes sense lol**

**Read and Review! Love you! *hugs***

* * *

Unexpectedly Chapter 7

"Noaaah!" Quinn screamed

"Baby, what's wrong?" Puck asked helping her hold herself up as she held her belly as if it was going to fall off

"It hurts too much"

He then saw the blood on the floor, he panicked and tried to find the source of the blood, hoping it didn't come from under her dress

"No, the blood it's from my hand the glass cut me, I'm ok, but you need to take me to a hospital NOW!" she said before screaming in pain again

"Beth call the hospital tell them we're going and then call Rachel and Finn" Puck said helping Quinn down the stairs

Beth nodded and called, she told the hospital what had happened, but she didn't know specifics, then she called Rachel and told them as well, they said they'd meet them at the hospital

Jonah was scared, seeing his mother cry in pain and scream at every step she took made he uneasy, he was almost crying not knowing what to do. Beth came and took him to the next room to look for the baby-bag just in case the baby was coming.

All of them got in the car, Puck driving while Beth tried to comfort Quinn, failing. She wanted to smile at her oldest daughter but found it impossible. Jonah was very quiet, trying to make his best at no crying and being a man, he kept a straight face, but Puck could see his small lip trembling.

* * *

Finn and Rachel arrived at the hospital to find Beth sitting in the waiting room with Jonah.

"Beth, what's going on?" Rachel asked

"We don't know, we're waiting for someone to come out and tell us"

"Dear Lord, I guess we'll have to wait" Finn said sitting down next to Jonah and hugging him

"No waiting! Someone is going to give me answers right now!" Rachel said storming out of the room to the front desk

An intern came out of the place where Quinn and Puck where.

"Anybody familiar with the Puckerman's?" He said

"Yes, we are, what's going on?" Beth said

"Are you family?"

"I'm their daughter" Beth said

It was the first time she has ever said it, it took Jonah by surprise. Jonah didn't know what was his relationship with Beth, he knew she was friendly and she liked spending time with them. But she never calls them mom or dad. This was really confusing.

The intern told them Quinn was going to have the baby, but unfortunately they'd have to induce labor because she wasn't dilating and her water wasn't broken.

They all nodded, but it was certainly sure only Rachel understood. They were told to wait for more information. They thanked the guy and sat back down.

"So, that makes you my sister?" Jonah asked looking at Beth, he had been obviously thinking about it

"Yes, I am your sister" Beth smiled

"And why don't you live with us?"

"Well...umm I live with my grandparents"

"Are they my grandparents too? I don't know my mommy's parents" he said

"No, well...I have other grandparents" she said not really knowing what to say to the kid

Jonah sat there thinking, still not understanding. He made a mental note to ask his mother later.

* * *

Quinn was listening to the doctor as he explained what was going to happen. He let them know that the sharp pain she felt was because a sudden movement of the baby. After they checked her they noticed the baby had turned so abruptly that the umbilical cord was now around the baby's leg, and any other sudden movement could make the baby loose her leg.

Quinn gasped and tried not to cry, while Puck held her protectively. In a few moments the doctor would come back to break her water.

Puck hugged Quinn and told her everything would be fine and that their baby would be fine. She smiled at him.

The doctor came soon after and broke her water, she felt a little sting but nothing mayor. Then a nurse came in and told her she was going to give her a shot so she would star dilating. Quinn just nodded.

An hour later Quinn started feeling sharp pains in her belly, she was holding Pucks so hard her nails might have left marks on his hands. Tears fell down her cheeks and she felt helpless, Puck tried to help her breathe but it wasn't working, the more she breathe the sharper the pain. She tried hard not to scream.

Few minutes later the nurse came back in to check on Quinn, she informed them that she was 2 cm dilated and in order to get her the epidural she needed to be at least 3 or 4 cm. The nurse put on an oxygen mask in order to "wake up" the baby a little. After that she left.

Minutes later Quinn was moving in her bed as the pain increased. Puck tried to hold her but she smacked him several times.

"Leave me ALONE!"

"STOP TOUCHING ME!"

"Baby it hurts so much" she cried

"Noaaaaaaah, help me" she cried even more

"Get her out" she was crying a lot

"When will she be out? Noah it hurts too much"

When Puck tried to hug her to make her feel better she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt

"Noah Puckerman, call a doctor, it's been 2 hours, if you don't do something I swear to God I will take her out myself!"

Puck legit looked afraid, for his life, his wife's sanity and his unborn child

He left a crying and cursing Quinn while he looked for the doctor, or someone who could help him.

He found the nurse and asked her to go to Quinn's room, she explained to Puck it was normal for her to be feeling pain but that they'd do their best to help her.

The nurse checked her and informed them the doctor was coming to give her the epidural. Those news made Quinn happy, even though you couldn't tell because of the tears streaming like rivers and her constant hitting on Puck's arms.

So the epidural helped a lot, Quinn was now breathing normally, she wasn't hitting or sticking her nails in Puck's arms. They were informed she was almost ready for the delivery. This was the longest she had been in labor, Beth was barely an hour while Jonah came out so fast she barely felt him.

It was almost 2 am, when Dr. Cooper came in the room and told her to start pushing.

"Ok now this is it" Puck said smiling, Quinn just glared at him "Sorry" he said then

"Quinn I'm going to need you to start pushing" Dr. Cooper said calmly

She pushed and pushed, stopping in between to breathe, but it was getting harder to do it. Puck was there supporting her, telling her she was doing great.

"Can't do it anymore"

"We're almost there" the Dr. said

"Come on Baby, push"

Quinn gave a long push

"She's crowning" The nurse informed them

"Now Quinn, a couple more pushes and we're done" Dr. said

"Baby two more" Puck encouraged her

Quinn tried to push one more time, breathed and pushed again.

Finally she heard a loud cry, Quinn smiled happily and was relieved. She saw Puck walk to the baby, he told Quinn she was healthy and beautiful, they were just cleaning her up. It lasted a couple of seconds and Quinn felt a strong pain again.

"Ok we're ready for the next one" Dr. said

Quinn sat up with wide eyes and looked at the Dr. puzzled, and so did Puck

"The next one? No no, we were only having one girl" Puck explained

"Apparently there was a mistake, the other baby is still inside her, the one with the leg in the umbilical cord" the Dr. explained

"But...but" her thoughts were interrupted by the sharp pain she screamed

"This can't be happening! How come Dr. Gunn didn't see two babies?" Puck was trying to understand

"It happens Mr. Puckerman, now if you believe or not, I really need to get the baby out"

Quinn was breathing fast, not believing she had been pregnant with two instead of one

"Quinn Push" the Dr. ordered

She decided not to question anymore and pushed.

This one was faster, she just had to push a couple of times, Dr. Cooper took the baby out and cut the cord fast so it wouldn't hurt the baby's leg. Puck couldn't believe it, how could any of them miss the fact they were having twins? He was happy no matter what, but it was such a surprise.

Quinn was exhausted, she had been in labor for at least 6 hours. She held her two newly born babies. She still couldn't believe it, she had tears in her eyes once again, she still didn't know if they were happy tears, sad tears, surprised tears, or just tears because of exhaustion.

She looked at Puck, smiled and threw him a confused look. He smiled back and gave her a confused shrug too, and sat next to her. He kissed her forehead and she kissed her twin's foreheads.

The nurse came in and told Quinn she needed to rest, took the babies away and gave her a shot to help her rest peacefully. Puck kissed her before the other nurses had to take her to her room. She just said 'I love you' to Puck and drifted off as she was taken away.

Puck sat there for a minute, thinking; he was extremely happy, it was now time to spread the news.

And then it hit him, he was 32 years old and he had 4 kids. Quinn was going to freak out.

* * *

**Ok so some of you were right, it was the birth scene. Just FYI I've never had a baby so I don't know how to describe giving birth. Also I've been watching a lot of "16 and pregnant" so I got some ideas from there (it has also given me a lot to think about having babies, I'm scarred for life) and from some other shows I've watched, so I hope you understand. (Once I had to be in a birth for a class in university, I couldn't go through it, I got dizzy and had to leave the delivery room until I heard a baby crying, this was especially hard for me lol)**

**Also, tell me what are your thoughts about her having twins instead of just one? Seriously I don't even know where that came from, but yet again the story IS called Unexpectedly...lol I really hope you like!**

**I will try my best to update tomorrow :)**

**I'll be waiting for your reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! wow I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am of all your reviews, story alerts and favorites!  
Thank you all for your support! I hope you like this chapter! **

**Let me know what you think! I love you all *hugs***

* * *

Unexpectedly Chapter 8

Rachel was pacing around the waiting room waiting for some news about Quinn, so far nothing. Finn and Jonah had fallen asleep and were cuddled in each other. Beth was talking to her grandparents, informing them about everything that had happened.

By the time it was 2:15am Rachel was loosing it. She was about to go inside herself, when Puck came out, looking happy but certainly exhausted. As soon as he registered Rachel and Beth's presence, he smiled.

The two girl walked to where he was, Puck hugged both of them.

"How are they? Is Quinn ok?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, she's fine, the three of them are fine" he smiled

"Three? What do you mean?" Beth asked raising an eyebrow Quinn-style

"Well...you now have twin sisters"

Rachel and Beth were shocked. Twins? Wow now that was unexpected, they were so no prepared for twins.

"Oh my God!" Beth smiled widely as she reached to hug Puck again "twins? Seriously? Congratulations big daddy" Puck just nodded smiling, Rachel was still in shock.

"Come on Rach, say something, you not talking freaks me out" Puck said

"Oh, sorry, I, I just can't get over it! But it's amazing Puck, congratulations" she reached to hug him

The sound woke up Finn, he moved trying not to wake Jonah. Sleepily he realized Puck was standing there. He hugged Puck as he informed him that he didn't have one, but two babies instead. Finn raised his eyebrows.

"Wow, now that's why her belly was so big" He said to Puck, earning a smack on his arm courtesy of Rachel Berry "Sorry, don't tell her I said that"

"Of course not, she would kill me if she knew I didn't hit you or something"

Rachel glared at both men.

"You act like children, you impress me, both of you"

They just laughed.

"When can we see Quinn?" she asked

"In a couple of hours when she wakes up" Puck said

"And the babies?" Beth asked

"They are in the nursery, we can go see them now if you like"

"Let's wait till Jonah wakes up so we can go together" Beth said

"We'll go home and come back in the morning" Rachel said "and I'll try to get some things for the surprise baby since we didn't buy two of anything"

"Thanks Rach, it means a lot to us"

She nodded and kissed the two awake Puckerman's good bye. Finn hugged them both.

* * *

Puck and Beth sat down next to Jonah. Puck seemed tired, but also he was so excited he couldn't sleep.

"Jonah asked me why I don't call you dad"

"He did? Really, why?"

"Well the guy asked us if we were family and I said I was your daughter so we could get the information, and he then asked me if I was his sister"

"Oh..."

"Yeah, I said yes, but then I didn't know how to answer the rest of his questions" she said shyly

"We'll have a talk with him" Puck said, she smiled and Puck thought maybe, maybe it was a good time to ask her to move in

"Beth, you like spending time with us right?" He asked

"Yeah, a lot, I look forward to my weekends to come over" she smiled and blushed

"We like having you around too" he told her "Which brings me to this point" he said suddenly getting nervous "I was thinking, maybe, you would like to move in with us" he said a little to fast but Beth understood anyway.

She was speechless for a few seconds, sure she loved them, and loved spending time with them. But she had her grandparents and she didn't know how they would react. Puck got even more nervous after noticing she didn't answer.

"If you don't want to, it's ok, I just, it was an idea"

"No, I mean, I'd love to, but I don't know, I'd have to talk to my grandparents"

"It's ok, think about it, and when you decide, we'll all talk to them" Puck smiled

Beth felt safe and smiled back.

Jonah woke up few minutes after, Beth was sitting there beside him when she noticed he woke she smiled and hugged him.

"You have two new sisters"

"Two?" he said wide eyed

"Yep, she had twins instead of just one"

"Is that possible?"

"Apparently it is" she giggled

"And Daddy?"

"He went for coffee, do you want to go meet your sisters?"

"Yes!"

"OK let's wait for Dad" it took her by surprise when she referred to Puck as Dad, but Jonah smiled, and she felt better, maybe it was time to call them by who they were to her.

Puck arrived soon after, noticing Jonah was awake, he called and the little boy ran to him and hugged him. The three of them walked to the nursery to meet the Puckerman twins.

* * *

The nursery was full of babies, Puck quickly identified his twins. Two bundles wrapped in pink, he pointed at them.

"They're beautiful" Beth said

"They are...pink" Jonah stated confused

"Well they are newly born, you were pink when you were born too" he smiled "Beth as well" he said

"One has brown hair like mine!" Jonah said

"Yeah, the other has blond hair like Beth"

They watched the babies for a couple more minutes and the nurse told them they were going to go to their mother's room to be fed. The three of them made their way to Quinn's room.

"Mommy!" Jonah ran to her bed and climbed next to her

"Honey, how are you?"

"Good, I saw the babies, they are small"

"Of course, can you believe you now have 2 new sisters?" Quinn said not really believing it herself

"No mommy, I have 3 new sisters"

To that Quinn opened her mouth in surprise, then looked back at Puck, he just nodded

"Well, yeah, but to newly born ones"

"Oh yeah, that too"

Beth walked to the room, she had gone to the cafeteria to buy food. She smiled and made her way to Quinn.

"Hi mom" she leaned and kissed her cheek and hugged her

Quinn hugged back and tears fell down her cheeks "It's great to hear you call me that"

Beth smiled, and hugged her tighter, tears coming down her own eyes.

The babies came in the room, as Quinn fed one, they all took turns on carrying the other baby. They all cooed and smiled as the baby smiled.

"We need to think on some names, we didn't have one name and now we need two" Puck said

"True, I don't know how to name them" Quinn agreed

"How about Adrianne and Alexa" Jonah said, they all looked at him "What? I've been thinking for a while" he defended himself, everyone else laughed

"I really like those names to be honest" Beth said

"They kinda fit don't they?" Puck said

"Well Jonah, you just named your younger sisters" Quinn said laughing

"Adrianne and Alexa Puckerman, sounds perfect" Puck said, taking the now sleeping baby from Quinn arms and handing her the other.

"Which one will be Adrianne and which one will be Alexa?" Jonah asked

"The brunette one looks to me like an Alexa" Beth said carrying the brunette baby

"True, I agree" Jonah said looking at the baby

"Ok then, we are officially the parents who let their kids name their newborns" Quinn laughed

Beth carried Alexa around the room and whispering to her "Hi Alexa, I'm your older sister, you're so beautiful I love you already" and placed a kiss on her tiny cheek. Quinn and Puck smiled and nearly cried at the scene.

* * *

"They got what?" Kurt shouted over the phone to Rachel

"Twins, Kurt, it was weird but it is what it is and we need to go shopping ASAP"

"Meet me at the mall in 10"

"Got it"

Rachel spent the morning calling everyone from the former Glee Club, to give them the news, they were all in shock but happy either way. They all agreed to go visit Quinn and the babies after lunch, so she would be rested and ready for visitors.

Kurt and Mercedes had agreed to go with Rachel to buy things for the other baby.

"Rach, I can't believe she had twins!" Mercedes said hugging her

"I know, apparently the other baby was hidden behind and they never saw her in the ultrasound"

"Oh God, we have so much to do" Kurt said

"I know, do you remember what we got for her before?"

"Yes, I remember some" Kurt said

"I remember some too" Mercedes said

"OK, I think the sane thing to do is split and meet here in an hour"

"Sounds good" Mercedes and Kurt said in unison, laughing at the coincidence

"Perfect, I'll go buy the crib, diapers and another car seat"

They all agreed and left on separate ways.

An hour later, they were ready to go, Mercedes got everything she remember and some other things, she just found too cute not to buy for the twins. Kurt was the one who bought the most, not only he loved shopping, he was also going to make sure this twins were the most fashionable, just like he did with Jonah.

They made their way to the Puckerman's house, Rachel had a spare key. They decorated the babies room, and put everything where it was supposed to be. It looked beautiful, thankfully the room was big enough for both babies.

By the time they finished everything, it was time to go to the hospital. A quick stop in McDonald's and they were off. Finn and Natalie already were there.

Quinn was happy to see the Glee Club there. Everyone had arrived, Matt, Mike and Brit were the firsts to be there, they stayed a little while, carried the babies, congratulated them and apologized that they had to leave early since they had flights back home. But promised to come back soon. Brittany kissed Quinn's cheek and hugged her _I miss you Q, I'm so happy for you _she said to her ear, then kissed and hugged Puck, Jonah and Beth and left holding hands with Mike.

Santana arrived at the same time that Tina and Artie. Santana's visit was fast, she had to cover a story and was called to leave, she brought flowers to Quinn, kissed her cheek and took a turn to carry the babies. She was sorry to leave but she would be back soon, since she was in Manhattan _I'll come by next week I promise _she told her as she hugged her goodbye.

Tina and Artie stayed a while longer, Artie placed both babies on his lap. _They are gorgeous guys, just like their mama _he said, Quinn blushed as she always did with Artie's compliments. Tina took Alexa in her arms _She looks like you Q, but she has Puck's hair and eyes, like all of them _she said, it was true all 4 kids had Puck's eyes, now Jonah and Alexa had his brown hair too.

Finn sat down as he carried Adrianne, being very careful. Jonah was telling him how to hold her head so she wouldn't get hurt. Everyone smiled at the scene. Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes arrived in time to watch them. Natalie was now sitting down with a huge pillow on her lap so she could get to carry Alexa as well, of course, protective older brother sat down beside her to make sure she didn't get hurt.

Kurt and Mercedes walked to Quinn, hugged her from both sides of the bed as Rachel hugged Puck and congratulated him. She told him they went shopping and had the nursery ready for the babies anytime. She handed him the new car seat. _I can't thank you enough Rach _and hugged her again. She then moved to Quinn and kissed her forehead.

"You ok mama?"

"Perfect"

"good, I'll go wash my hands"

"So you finally named them?" Mercedes asked carrying the blond baby while Kurt carried the Brunette

"Jonah picked the names actually, Adrianne and Alexa" Beth told them

"Yes, Uncle Kurt you're holding Alexa and Auntie Mercedes Adrianne" he informed them proud of himself

"Nice choices Kiddo" Kurt said

"Thanks and did you know Beth is my sister too?" Jonah asked him, Kurt raised his eyebrows and Mercedes looked at Quinn wide eyed

"Yes Sweetie, they know because they met her when she was as small as your sisters"

"Oh...ok"

By 6pm everyone left, except for the Hudson's. The nurse came in and told them Quinn and the babies would be able to leave tomorrow morning. She took the babies back to the nursery.

Soon after the Hudson's left, letting Quinn and Puck know they would be there in the morning to help them get settled back at the house. They were all exhausted, Beth called her grandfather and he sent their chauffeur to pick them up.

"Do you want to stay at my house tonight? So you can rest?" Beth asked Jonah

"Can I mommy?"

"Sure, she's your sister, she will take care of you" Quinn said

"Ok! I will stay with you Beth"

"Perfect, thanks Beth" Puck said

"It's cool, you need to rest as well"

They hugged and kissed good night their parents and left, promising to come back early in the morning.

* * *

**Ok guy so I hope you all enjoyed! let me know ok! **

**Love you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Well this is very very short, but I wanted to upload something, at least... I had two family reunions in a row! so I had no time... **

**ok so here it is!**

* * *

Unexpectedly Ch10

Beth and Jonah arrived at her house by 6:30, they were both very tired and hungry. She realized they didn't sleep or rest at all, she could see the small bags under her eyes, and Jonah's tired eyes. As they got out of the car, they were greeted by a woman

"Hi Beth" the lady said hugging her "How's Quinn?"

"She's perfect, and so are the twins"

"Oh good, I'm glad" she smiled "and who is this gentleman?" she said noticing the small boy beside her

"This is my brother Jonah, he's staying tonight so he could rest properly" Beth explained

"Well, hello Jonah, I'm Allie, Beth's grandmother"

"Hi Mrs. Allie, how do you do?" he asked politely remembering his mother's words

"I'm fine thank you, you are a real gentleman" she smiled warmly

"Thank you" he yawned

"Oh poor thing, you must be exhausted, come in" she said

Beth showed Jonah inside the house, it was a big house, and very organized. It smelled like flowers.

"Do you want to eat something before going to bed?" Allie asked

"Yes please, I'm starving" Beth answered

"Yeah me too! Hospital food is yucky" Jonah said

"Ok, let's go to the kitchen"

The two kids sat down at the kitchen isle while Allie made sandwiches for them.

"Mama where's Pops?" Beth asked for her grandfather

"Oh he's at the studio, reading as always"

"We'll go to say hi to him after we eat"

"He'd like that"

Allie served the two kids grilled sandwiches, which Jonah fell in love with, he ate fast.

"So Jonah, how old are you?" Allie asked

"I'm 8" he smiled "and I'm almost done with 2nd grade!" he said proud of himself

"Amazing, and do you like school?"

"Mmm sometimes, I really like my spelling and science class"

"Oh nice, did you know Beth is a Spelling Bee champ?"

"Really?" he said wide-eyed looking at Beth

"Yep I am, for the last 4 years I've been the winner" Beth said smiling

"Wow! I want to be like you!"

"Aww I'm sure you will, even better than me" she said messing his hair

Jonah finished eating his second sandwich

"Are you my grandma too?" He asked, taking both Beth and Allie by surprise

"I...well not really, but if you like, I can be" the woman said sweetly

"Really? Awesome! I like you" Jonah said happily hoping out of his chair to hug his new grandma "This is like the best day ever! I get twin sisters, an older sister and a grandmother!"

That statement alone made Beth smile and Allie get teary eyes

"Well grandson, it's time for bed" Allie said

"Ok!" Jonah exclaimed "Will you read me a story before I fall asleep?"

"Of course"

Beth and Jonah thanked for the food and headed to the studio were her grandfather was

"Pop" Beth said peeking inside the studio

"Beth, come in" he said, she walked in with Jonah behind her

"How are you sweetheart?" he asked as she came closer and hugged him

"Good, Pop this is my brother Jonah" she introduced

"Oh, Hello Jonah, nice to meet you, I'm Steve"

"Hello, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks"he smiled

"We just wanted to say hi before going to bed, we are tired" Beth explained

"Ok then, we'll talk in the morning"

"Good night" Beth said and kissed his cheek

"Good nite" Jonah said hugging him

"Sleep tight" Steve said

They made their way upstairs and Beth guided them to her room. It was huge, and her bed was very big. Jonah was impressed.

"All this bed just for you?" he asked

"Yes, but today we can share, would you like to?"

"Yes! My first night sleeping with my older sister!" he said excitedly to what Beth just smiled

"Perfect, I'll look for a t-shirt for you to sleep in"

She gave him a huge shirt, it covered him below his knees. He climbed into the bed as Beth went to her bathroom to change into her pj's. She came out and climbed into bed, soon after Allie came in, sat in the bed and started reading a story. By the middle of the story Jonah was cuddled on her side and asleep, and Beth was on the other side of the bed asleep as well.

Allie smiled, carefully moved Jonah, tucked him under the sheets and kissed his forehead. She whispered good night and left, closing the door behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! But here it is, I hope you like it! Thank you all for your reviews they make my day! Also thanks to all the new story alerts and favorites!**

**Oh and btw I made a mistake on last chapter, it wasn't chapter 10 it was chapter 9...THIS is chapter 10, I'm so sorry I uploaded it very fast before leaving to my second family reunion so I didn't check before posting! Sorry again!**

**Also I think we're reaching the end of this story :( but hopefully in a happy note! Maybe 2 more chapters. So I'm looking forward to your comments and reviews!**

**Ok I'll leave you now to the story**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Unexpectedly Chapter 10

"You OK Beth?" Allie asked when she found Beth the morning after sitting in the kitchen eating cereal

"Mama, good morning, yeah I'm fine" she answered

"I know you, and honey you are not fine" Allie replied

"I guess I'm torn, I don't know what to do"

"About what?"

"Puck...my dad, asked me to move in with them"

Allie didn't say anything and waited for her grand daughter to continue.

"I mean, I like it there, and I'm very comfortable there too, but I don't know, I don't want to leave you" Beth said "What do you think Mama? I know they are my parents and all, but I've lived without them for 16 years"

"Well, I think you have to think about it, I wouldn't want you to go of course, but you're old enough to make your own decisions. If you move, we're not going to stop loving you, we want the best for you" Allie said

Jonah was listening from outside the kitchen, he stepped in when he heard nobody was talking.

"You don't want to live with us Beth?" he asked a little sad

"Bug! Come over here" she said motioning to sit next to her, he did and she hugged him

"Don't you like us? I'll be better I promise!" the little boy said

"It's not that, of course I like you! I do a lot, it's just that I've lived with my grandparent's my whole life and it's hard for me to choose" Beth tried to explain

"You'll think about it?" Jonah asked hopeful

"I will"

Allie smiled at the scene, the siblings were so good together. She felt bittersweet, she wanted her granddaughter to be happy of course, but if she chose to move, she would miss her too much.

The two kids left to get ready to go to the hospital and meet their mother and sisters.

* * *

Puck woke up and immediately went to get everything ready for their departure. Quinn was still asleep, since she had to wake up at 3am and 4 am to feed the twins she was exhausted.

Rachel arrived early to help while Finn stayed at home with Nat who had a bad night and didn't sleep until late in the night.

Puck met Rachel, and they both went to see the babies, and to let the nurses know they would be leaving by 1pm. They both went to the cafeteria to have some breakfast, since Quinn was still sleeping.

"I asked Beth to move with us" Puck told Rachel " I mentioned it to Quinn, but she doesn't know I already asked her" Rachel's mouth was wide open "please say something" he pleaded, he hated when Rachel was speechless

"Ehh, what did she say?"

"She said she'd think about it"

"What do you think she'll say?"

"I don't know, and honestly it scares me, I don't want Quinn to get hurt if she says no, that's why I asked her without saying anything to her"

"I understand, it's a tough decision for her though"

"Yeah, I told her to take all the time she needed to think about it and talk with her grandparent's"

"Well good luck"

"Thanks, and don't mention it to Quinn"

"I promise, but tell her soon, you know I suck at keeping stuff from her"

"I will" Puck laughed

* * *

Beth was ready to leave, she was watching TV in the living room while waiting for Jonah to be ready to leave. She heard a knock on the door, and since she was near she opened the door.

"I'll get it!" she shouted

She opened the door, to find a certain dirty blonde boy standing there with a dozen roses.

"Hey Beth" he said

"Hi" she said shyly, ok so she has had this crush on this guy since the first time she saw him, but she never had the guts to talk to him and whenever he talked to her, she was so shy she didn't know what to say

"Um so, yeah, I brought this for you" he said giving her the flowers

"Thank you" she smelled them "they are beautiful James" she smiled shyly

"I'm glad you liked them" he smiled charmingly

"Do you want to come in?" she asked

"Sure"

She let him in, and led him to the kitchen so she could put the flowers in water and in a vase. Beth poured James a glass of water, he sat down at the kitchen isle while she fixed the roses.

"I love pink, they're really pretty" she said

"Not as pretty as you"he said making her blush

"Who are you?" Jonah asked coming in frowning

"Jonah! This is my friend James" Beth said nervously, as if she was caught doing something bad

"I'm Jonah, Beth's brother" he said trying to sound protective

"Hello Jonah, nice to meet you" James stood up and offered his hand, Jonah shook it, sitting in front of him

"You're ready Bug?" Beth asked Jonah using his new nickname

"Yep, I can't wait to see my mommy and sisters!"

"Where are you going?" James asked

"My mom had twins yesterday and we're helping her settle in back home today" Beth explained

"Oh cool, congratulations" James said

"Thanks" the siblings said in unison, then laughing at the coincidence

Soon after Allie and Steve came in the kitchen, letting them know they were ready to go to the hospital.

"Thanks again for the roses James, they are very beautiful" Beth told him as they walked out the house, Jonah following close behind.

"Anytime, I'm glad you liked them" they walked to the car, James took the opportunity to be a gentleman and opened the door for her "I was wondering...maybe you'd like to go watch a movie or something" he asked nervously

Beth smiled shyly and blushed "I'd like that"

"really?" he said without thinking "I mean, cool, I'll call you tomorrow then"

"Ok, good"

James took out his phone and Beth saved her number, so he could call her. They said good bye and she got in the car, Jonah glared at James, in his best 'Puck' threatening eyes from the inside of the car as they left.

* * *

The four of them arrived at the hospital, Beth led them to Quinn's room. Where they found Puck and Rachel with the twins.

"Daddy!" Jonah ran to hug his father, who couldn't hug him back because he was carrying baby Alexa

"Hey kid, how was your night?"

"Awesome! Grandma Allie made us dinner and told us a story before bed!"

"Hello Noah" Allie said coming closer kissing his cheek

"Allie,Steve hi, thanks for coming" Puck said

"Congratulations Noah, beautiful babies" Steve said looking at Adrianne as Rachel carried her

"Where's Mom?" Beth asked to Allie and Steve's surprise, they've never heard Beth call anybody other than Shelby 'mom'

"Right here" Quinn said coming out of the bathroom, just showered wearing a dress. Beth walked to hug her.

"Quinn congratulations, you had beautiful babies" Allie said walking to her and hugging her.

"Thank you, it was quite a surprise though, I think I'm still not over it" Quinn said honestly

"You'll be great, don't worry" Steve said reassuringly kissing her cheek Quinn smiled at the gesture.

By 12:45 they were packed and ready to go, Allie and Steve left early since they had a lunch they had RSVP'd long time ago and it was just tacky to not go. They apologized and congratulated the Puckerman's again and left.

Rachel took Beth and Jonah to their house, while Puck and Quinn drove in Puck's car with the twins. Since Rachel left before Puck, they arrived first. So they started unpacking Quinn's stuff and cooking something for lunch.

Beth did a lasagna while Rachel finished a salad. Especially since Rachel insisted Quinn had to start a diet to loose the baby weight and get fit again. Just like she made her do with Jonah, she didn't had to be tough when Beth was born because her belly was pretty small.

Quinn and Puck arrived soon after, the twins were thankfully asleep. As soon as they entered the twins room, Quinn almost cried. It was so beautiful, she made a mental note to thank Kurt and Mercedes. Puck laid Adrianne in her crib, while Beth laid Alexa in her's. Beth set up the baby-monitors and Jonah took the other monitor downstairs where Quinn and Rachel where setting everything to start eating.

* * *

They were all eating in the dinning room, when the bell rang. Jonah offered to open the door since he was closer and decided he didn't need to eat Aunt Rachel's salad.

"Who is it?" Jonah asked before opening the door

"Umm I'm looking for Mrs. Puckerman" the guy said, Jonah frowned his eyebrows and opened the door

"James? What are you doing here?" he asked

"Uh, Jonah, what are _YOU_ doing here?" James asked back

"Duh, I _LIVE_ here"

"Who is it sweetie?" Quinn asked approaching the door and seeing who was there "James! Well this is a surprise" she said "come in" he said as she hugged the boy

"Mrs. P, how are you? Didn't see you on Friday" he said coming in

"Well, I had my babies on Friday" she said pointing at her now missing belly

"Oh, congratulations Mrs. P!" James said "I just came by to thank you for your advice" he explained as he gave her a rose, a yellow rose.

"Aww James, thank you!"

"And I guess congratulations too" He said with his hands in his pockets

"Thank you, I appreciate it a lot" she smiled

"Mom, Rachel want's to know if you want" Beth said coming out of the kitchen and noticing James there "dessert"

"Oh sure honey" Quinn replied "Do you want some? Come in, Coach would like it" she asked him

"I, sure I'd like that" James said coming in

"Look James, this is my oldest daughter Beth" Quinn 'introduced' them

"I...I know him mom" Beth said shyly

"Really? Since when?" Quinn asked

"Uh...this is the girl I talked to you about" James said, looking at the floor, blushing

Quinn looked at Beth who was blushing as well as James.

"My Daddy is not going to be happy" Jonah smiled mischievously as he ran to the kitchen

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**I love you all *hugs***


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! Well again thank you so much for your reviews! I love them. **

**Answering CAS' question (sorry I can't reply to you privately) Beth's grandparent's didn't say anything to Rachel, because as you know Shelby's relationship with Rachel was very short, they saw each other like 3 times, so they don't know each other. I guess Shelby didn't really tell her parents she was going to have a baby in order to pay for stuff when she was an aspiring broadway star. So that's why. To be honest I didn't even think about it when I wrote it, but thinking about it, I think that's the main reason why I didn't even think about it twice lol. I hope I answered your question :)**

**Now, I think the next chapter is the last one :) I really appreciate all your reviews and comments! It made me easier to write! I love you all :)**

**This chapter is shorter than the rest, but still I'll be waiting for reviews! Lol**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Unexpectedly Chapter 11

"Daddy daddy!" Jonah came in the kitchen running with a smirk in his lips

"'Sup?" he said

"There's a boy out there, and mommy knows him and he brought flowers to Beth in the morning and now he gave a flower to mom and he likes Beth and I think Beth likes him and they were all turning pink like Alexa and Adrianne and I said I'd come here and tell you 'cause you are bigger Daddy and you need to defend Beth from that punk!" little Jonah said breathless

"Ok...I didn't understand anything, but basically Beth likes a boy?" Puck asked raising his eyebrow

"Yep" Jonah answered still catching his breath

And then it hit him_ Beth likes a boy_. He opened his eyes widely at the realization and walked to the door, Jonah smiling triumphantly walking after him

"Come in James, don't pay attention to Jonah, he's acting like a jealous brother, that's all" Quinn said reassuringly

As James was coming in, Puck (with Jonah behind him) walked to find them there

"James, well this is a surprise" Puck said raising an eyebrow "How are you punk?" he asked holding his hand out

"I'm good Coach, Congratulations by the way" James said shaking Puck's hand

"What brings you around? I didn't know you knew where we lived"

"Uh, I came to see Mrs. P, because I didn't see her on Friday" the boy said blushing

"And you didn't miss me? I wasn't there on Friday either" he said crossing his arms in front of his chest

"Uh..."

"Ok Noah, come on, I'm nicer, that's why I'm missed" Quinn joked pushing Puck and then giving him _the look. _

You know the look, everyone has one, it's like the one your mom used to give you when she wasn't happy with what you did or said. And Quinn's look was very strong.

Then Puck turned to Beth and put an arm around her shoulders

"You know _my daughter_ Beth, James?" He asked the boy, who now looked horrified

"Uh yeah, we are...neighbors" James said, Beth was still blushing and being quiet

"And your intentions with her?" he asked, and noticed how uncomfortable James was, so Beth interfered

"Dad, let's got to have dessert, I'm pretty sure Rachel feels lonely back there" she said pulling Puck back

"Mrs. P, I'll pass on dessert, I have to be home early so..." he made an excuse

"I understand, it's ok James, I'll talk to you soon" Quinn said

"Yeah me too" Puck said from the kitchen

"Mrs. P..." he said scared

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it" Quinn smiled

She led him to the door as they said goodbye. Quinn noticed Beth near the kitchen door, and she motioned her to come to the front door. Quinn closed it and let Beth go after James. Now Puck was going to listen to her.

"James" Beth said walking out the house

"Beth" he said turning around, the door of his car already opened

"I'm sorry about that"

"It's ok, I understand"

"I'll talk to him" she said "I'll see you soon ok" she smiled sweetly

"I'll call you tomorrow" he smiled he reached to hug her, she hugged him back and then ran to the house.

* * *

Rachel left, Quinn had fed the twins an hour before and Beth and Jonah were in the living room playing Wii

"Can I talk to you Noah?" Quinn said motioning Puck to walk into their room

"Sure" he said unsure actually

She closed the door of their room and as he sat on their bed, she looked at him with _the look _and her hands on her hips.

"Noah Puckerman, are you serious!" she tried not to shout

"What?" he said making an innocent face and putting his arms in the air

"You scared poor James!"

"Ah that...well he's hitting on my daughter! OUR daughter!" he said in his defense

"She's 16! and he is a good kid! You know him!"

"You got pregnant at 16" he said with a low voice not looking at her

Quinn raised her eyebrow "what's that supposed to mean? weren't exactly the good kid"

"I didn't mean it that way, I mean that it could happen"

"Have you seen our daughter? Have you talked to her? Spent time with her? She's not like me, she knows better, and I'd rather know she is dating someone or having sex with someone instead of sneaking around and getting pregnant at 16!" she said angrily

"I didn't think about that" he said honestly

"Of course not"

"But what if she does?" he insisted

"Noah, she won't and if she did, well then we'd be here for her and the baby, no matter what"

"You're right" he said standing up getting closer to Quinn

"Please don't torture the kid, he is a good kid, I promise" she said now looking up at Puck

"I know, he's pretty badass at football" he said now holding her by the waist

"He is, and Beth seems to really like him" Puck made a growling sound she hit his arm playfully

"OK, it's hard, she's my very first girl"

"And I'd like to keep her around" Quinn said seriously

"Yeah me too, OK I won't act like that again"

"Thank you" she tip toed and reached to kiss his lips

* * *

**Review! I hope you liked! *hugs***


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! I'm so so so sooooo sorry it took this long to update! But here it is! the final chapter..I really hope you enjoy it! so let me know what you think about it ok!**

**Thank all of you for your reviews and for putting the story to alert and favorites! it means a lot to me! So thanks a lot for your support!**

**Let mw know what you think of this and also what do you think of another chapter (like a _3 years later _kind of thing)? I'll be waiting for your reviews and comments!**

**Love You! *hugs***

* * *

Unexpectedly Chapter 12

Opening Night

_[Maybe he's right]  
[Maybe there is something the matter with me]  
[I just don't see how a world]  
[That makes such wonderful things]  
[Could be bad] _

_Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything? _

_Look at this trove, treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here, you'd think  
Sure, she's got everything _

_I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got who's-its and what's-its galore  
You want thing-a-mabobs?  
I've got twenty  
But who cares? No big deal. I want more _

_I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin'  
walkin' around on those  
Whaddya call 'em? Oh, feet _

_Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'  
Strollin' along down the  
What's that word again? Street  
Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free, wish I could be  
Part of that world _

_What would I give if I could live  
Outta these waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day  
Warm on the sand? _

_Betcha on land they understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women, sick of swimmin'  
Ready to stand _

_And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire, and why does it  
What's the word? Burn _

_When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love?  
Love to explore that shore up above  
Out of the sea, wish I could be  
Part of that world_

Quinn and Puck where static, seeing their daughter on stage, singing, dancing, acting and doing such a great job. The twins and Jonah stayed home with Finn, Natalie and a babysitter, since Finn was going to be unable to take care of everyone.

The Puckerman's and Beth's grandparent's had assisted and James was there too, Kurt had made it and Mike and Brittany showed up too . Rachel was backstage getting everything settled and since she's the director she has to be there. She was also very quiet about the process not letting anyone know how the play was going. And it had been totally worth it since all of them were amazed.

When the play ended and the cast came back to take a bow, Puck walked to the stage and handed her the biggest bouquet of roses he could find. Beth was so happy, the whole play had been perfect, and now her father giving her flowers was much more than she could've wanted.

"Oh my God Beth! You were amazing!" Quinn said excitedly when they finally had a chance to see her  
"Thanks Mom..wow thanks everyone for coming!" Beth answer excitedly as she hugged Puck and everyone else.  
"Rachel! Congratulations, it was truly amazing!" Brittany said excitedly "Now Beth, how did you get fins and then loose them?"  
"eh...it was a costume actually" Beth answered...very confused  
"Oh! Cool, wow I was a little shocked, it was a good costume then" she smiled brightly at everyone's clear confusion

They all went for dinner, to celebrate Beth's and Rachel's success, they made it quick so Finn didn't feel left out. Beth was so happy, she decided it was the best time to give her parents the good news.

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you" she said, suddenly growing nervous, sure she spend almost all of her time at their place but living there was totally different.

"Sweetie, you ok? What's up?" Puck asked concerned  
"I've made up my mind, and I've already talked about it with Mama and Pop"  
"Honey...what?" Quinn began to say

"I've decided I would really like to move in with you" she stated happily  
"Seriously?" Puck was still in shock  
"Yep" she said happily "Ever since Dad asked me, it never left my mind and I decided that I already spend most of the time there so"  
"This is awesome!" Quinn exclaimed like a teenager while she hugged her "You never told me you asked her" she said then turning to Puck hitting his arm  
"Ouch...uhh...surprise?" he said raising his eyebrow and chuckling  
"Aww this is so great! I'm so glad for you guys!" Brittany chimed in "Now Quinn wow, you have 4 kids and now all of them will be in the same roof..so sweet!"

After dinner, The Puckerman's left to pick Jonah and the twins from Rachel's place. They made a date to pick Beth the next day and start moving her stuff. James left with Beth and Beth's grandparents since they were neighbors.

* * *

James and Beth sat in the backseat of her grandparent's car, they were silently looking at each other while holding hands.

They had their first date 2 weeks ago, and it had gone perfectly. Well that was after James had to run 10 laps around the football field and do 100 abs and 100 push ups, and making him run errands around school, mostly delivering stupid messages to Quinn just to make him run.

And now they went out to dinner every day after Beth's rehearsals and he is on Puck's better side since. And it also helps that Quinn is totally Team James.

"It's kind of sad you're moving" He said after a while  
"Why?"  
"I won't get to see you as much"  
"You will, I'll be transferring to your school, and Dad likes you now so we will be able to see each other after school or play rehearsals" she reasoned  
"It's true, but still it will be weird"  
"It will be good, even more now that Dad is not making you do stuff for him" she smiled  
"Well that's certainly a plus, and since we are winning games, he doesn't want to cut my arms off"

To that comment every person in the car laughed loudly

"We will miss you" Pop said  
"Me too, but I'll visit very often I promise"  
"I know, still you know you can come back, we'll keep your room the way it is" Mama said  
"Thanks" she smiled and placed a kiss on both her grandparent's cheeks.

* * *

As soon as the Puckerman's entered their house and put Jonah in his bed and the twins in their cribs, Quinn entered her bathroom while Puck grabbed water for both of them in the kitchen.

As he walked into the room, he noticed Quinn was still in the bathroom.

"Honey? Everything ok?" he asked knocking softly the bathrooms door

He didn't get an answer so he opened the door, to find Quinn sitting on the toilet, her eyes staring at...apparently the floor and a shocked face.

"I have 4 kids" she said absently  
"I know, me too...Honey what's wrong?"  
"4 kids Noah...4 kids and I'm 32!" she said freaking out, but still trying to keep it down so she wouldn't wake up her kids  
"Oh that...well..it's not bad Baby, you'll be hot when we have grandkids" he tried to make it better  
"_GRANDKIDS!_ Oh no...no no, _NO ONE _is giving me grandkids anytime soon" she stared at Puck "And I don't want any baby making any time soon either! 4 kids is more than enough to make me crazy, I can't believe I haven't gone crazy by now!"

Puck stood there, not really knowing what to say. He knew the time when she freaks out was coming soon, but he never thought she was going to cut off the baby making.

"Baby, we won't be making babies, but we can still...you know..pretend we do?"  
"No, Puck...no sex until...until the twins are at least 18 so I won't be able to have any more kids!"  
"I'm sorry **_what_**? Quinn don't over react"  
"I'm not, I'm just saying...better safe than sorry, I'm 32 and have 4 kids to take care of"  
"I take care too"  
"It's not your body that looks like...well like an empty bag!"  
"Baby, please, you look fine, that will go away as soon as you get back to work and exercise, like you did with Beth and Jonah"  
"Argh you're unbelievable!" Was the last thing Quinn said before closing the door again.

She came out after she took a shower and was wearing her bath robe. Thankfully looking much more relaxed.

"I got it" she stated proudly "You want the pretend-baby making process to come sooner than later right?" she asked him  
"Of course Baby"  
"Ok, then, you're getting a vasectomy" she smiled, her statement made Puck stand from his bed  
"Wait what? No no, a vasectomy? Why?"  
"Because, it's the safest way, besides we don't want anymore kids"  
"Well..."  
"No Puckerman, I'm not having anymore kids!"  
"Then you get a vasectomy"  
"I can't get one, and I won't, Jeez Noah, you want more kids?" she asked in disbelief  
"I don't know"  
"Well I do, and we don't, 4 is a nice number, a nice, even number"  
"Ok...we'll be careful and I'll think about it ok?" he said standing closer to her  
"Thank you" she said putting her lips "I'm sorry I freaked out"  
"It's ok, don't worry, I knew it would happen sooner or later"

He leaned down and kissed her lips, she gladly returned the kiss.

* * *

Rachel told Finn everything about the play, and how adorable Beth was. The crowd loved her, she was a natural. She told him about Beth moving to Quinn and Puck's place, and that she was now officially dating James, much to Puck's dismay, but he had grown into it.

Finn laughed at the image of Puck fuming and running around the kid like Hulk. But then again, he would be the same if the girl in the situation was Natalie. Then the smile on his face dissappeared. Completely understanding Puck now.

Natalie was safely sleeping in her room, and Finn was trying to clean up a little the mess the kids had made in the living room, though the babysitter had already cleaned up quite a lot. Rachel was tired and a long -hopefully- year was ahead of her. If everything turned out right, the play was going to be a hit and if everyone agreed and Beth had her parent's permission they'll be able to tour the Stated and hopefully even go to Europe.

She went to bed with that thought in her head, she waited for Finn, because after so many years, she wasn't able to sleep without him by her side.

"Do you think I should be worried about Nat dating?" Finn asked getting in his pjs  
"She's five" she raised her eyebrow  
"I know, but see I just came in her room to check on her, and she mumbled 'Jacob I love you, go away Bella' I'm worried"  
"Honey, those are characters of a movie"  
"I know, we saw that movie today, but she's five and thinks about a wolf boy, imagine when she's 10"

Rachel laughed at her worried husband, and told him not to worry buy Natalie a poster and when she's 10 she's going to think wolf boys are yucky. He crawled into bed and hoped Rachel was right.

* * *

The next day, Puck and James helped Beth move some of her stuff, mostly clothes and personal items. She had a lot of clothes. And even all the things they packed, she still had some more clothes she decided to leave at her grandparent's just so she didn't have to pack a bag every time she wanted to stay there.

Quinn was at home getting Beth's room settled. For the first time in years she was actually happy Puck made her agree on buying a 4 room house, she had fought with Puck about it, but now she was thankful for Puck's ability to convince her. The once-guest room was now completely empty, except for the comforter she had bought for Beth's bed and some furniture, the closet was now empty and waiting for Beth's clothes.

Quinn couldn't stop but think about what her life was now. She started from being a bitchy Cheerio in High School to getting pregnant, to giving her baby up, to falling madly in love with the badass who got her pregnant, to marrying that very badass, to having another kid, finding her firstborn and giving birth to twins and now her first baby was coming home. It has been a long journey, and it's until this very moment that her life seems complete.

But this is certainly not the end of her long journey, this is barely a beginning.

_FIN_

* * *

**Ta-da! well this is the end :( I really hope you liked it! so let me know ok!**

**Also don't forget to tell me what do you think about the 3 years later thing :) all comments are welcome!**

**Love you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Everyone! So here's the chapter I promised, I'm sorry it took so long. I really hope you enjoy it, it's mostly all about Beth but I think it has a little of everything. So I hope you all enjoy it! Let's reach the 100 reviews! it would mean the world to me!**

**Ok so I leave you with the story here. Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_Unexpectedly 4 years later_

_**SURPRISE!**_

A stunned Beth stood at the door, with her mouth opened looking at all the people in her house, waiting for her. It was her birthday and she had made it home after a long time gone.

"The Little Mermaid" made it big time at the off-Broadway shows after a year, then it made it another year at Broadway. Beth was nominated for a Tony award, and so was Rachel; they both won, and everyone couldn't be happier. The play ended with a great audience and love from everyone who saw it; which also gave Beth a lot of oportunities. She ended up living for a year in Europe, working with great performers and producers in the production of "The Phantom of the Opera".

And now she was having her first break in a year, she had finished High School in an online program, because her hectic schedule wouldn't let her attend class even if she was living in New York.

Her relationship with James had become stronger, and he was almost done with his degree at University. He was majoring in Business Admin. And worked half time with Puck at his business, and as much as Puck hated to admit it, James was great and he did great to Beth. Inside Puck was a big softy and even though he made James work twice as hard, he was already a part of his big family.

The twins were doing great, Adrianne and Alexa were the most beautiful girls in town. Adrianne was so much like Puck it was a bit scary, even though she was blonde and more like Quinn, she had Puck written all over her face; she was the one always running around the playground and covered in dirt from head to toe. She was the one who loved sports and played with water balloons. She was the one who made Quinn scream everytime she fell down a tree, hoping it wasn't more than just a scratch. Adrianne was a tough girl, and the master mind behind evil little plans to scare the neighbor's cat.

Meanwhile Alexa looked like Puck with her brown hair, she was the little lady Quinn was, she was the one in dresses and who picked up flowers to make small bouquets for her mom and dad. Sure she liked playing tag, but she liked to sing and dance more than climbing up trees and finding ways to start a fire. She liked going to mall trips with Uncle Kurt and dressing up her Barbies with her friends. She looked like Puck and all about her screamed Quinn.

Jonah was now a 6th grader, and a cute one too; he made the girls swoon over him, but to Quinn's relief he was interested in playing football soccer. He was a little jock, but he was nice and caring, always protecting his sisters. Only once he got in a fight with an 8th grader because that kid brought a magazine to school and looked at pictures of Beth in her mermaid outfit and made a comment he considered rude and hit the boy straight in the face.

Quinn was so angry, but at the same time, she was proud of her little boy sticking out for his sister, and Puck, well he almost throws him a party after that; but since Quinn wouldn't let him, he just bought him the new Guitar Hero game for his Wii. Quinn didn't complain.

So for the first time in a year, Beth had a break and she had a break in her birthday. There was no way anyone was going to let it go without a party. Oh and we all know how much Kurt loves party planning.

James was there too, he would never miss a party for Beth. He always traveled to see her, and spend as much time as he could with her, it was hard but they made it work. James was in his last year of university, he was making a name for himself, a lot of people knew him because of his job at Puck's company; Puck trusted this kid with everything, and he had proven himself to the Puckerman's.

So Beth was still saying hello to everyone there, including the former cast of "The Little Mermaid" and her parent's Glee Club, Mr. Shue, Sarah Puck's sister and Nana, Puck's mom. Beth adoptive grandparent's were there too, it made her so happy that after all those years they still kept in contact with the Puckerman's and the Hudson's. Oh yeah, after the first year of "The Little Mermaid", Quinn reunited Rachel and Shelby's parents. It was weird in the beginning, but as time went by, they became closer and closer. After loosing Shelby, Allie and Steve thought they would be alone, especially after Beth decided to move in with her biological parents. But turned out everything went the opposite way.

Allie and Steve now had not one, but 6 grandchildren. Beth, Jonah, Natalie, Adrianne and Alexa and of course Rachel; turns out all Jonah loved them and there was no way he or his sisters were going back to having only one grandma, this made them extremely happy, and now with Rachel in their lives they also had a small Rachel version in Natalie. So holidays were now spent at the big house Allie and Steve owned. Three families turned into one big one. And a special addition with James.

The party continued, Beth trying not to leave her parents side but occasionally being pulled away to go dancing or for food, or just to spend some minutes alone with James.

"Hey Beth, come with me" James said in her ear, pulling her away from her mother's side. Beth nodded and moved following him, she didn't notice when James shot a glance to Puck as he nodded.

He lead her outside, to the backyard, which was illuminated with torches Puck had installed a couple of weeks ago. The night was starry and the moon was full, the backyard looked amazing.

"I missed you" she said looking at his eyes

"You have no idea how much I missed you" he said kissing her forehead

"Come with me to Europe, when you're done with your thesis" she said closing her eyes as her forehead met his

"Anything for you Beth, but you have to do something for me first" he said, she moved to look at him

"Anything"

"Anything? You sure?"

"I'm sure"

"Ok" he said, he put some distance between the two of them making her miss his warm body already "Beth, I think I've loved you since the first time I saw you walking down the street to your grandparent's house" he cleared his throat "Ever since I knew I wasn't going to be able to live without having you in my life, and I was determined to have you in my life, even if it meant having to run 300 laps when your dad found out about us" he smiled and they could feel Puck's smirk behind them

"James, what..?" she said confused but James silenced her putting one finger on her lips as he held her hand and dropped to one knee, taking a small black box out of his pocket.

"Beth, you make me the happiest man alive, my life's incomplete without you, and I'm not willing to live if you're not with me, I love you with every single cell in my body, you're my everything and all I can ask you is to make my life a whole, Beth Puckerman, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Quinn let out a small audible gasp as she tried to hold her tears as she heard the young man. Beth's free hand covered her mouth as she heard James question, a long tear falling down her cheek as she looked at the man before her, holding an opened box, showing a delicate white gold ring with a small diamond. She let out a small "Oh my God" between tears. He smiled up at her, and she nodded before throwing herself down to him to hug him. He stood them both up and when she was able to let go she looked at him smiling.

"Yes!" she exclaimed as he took the ring out and slide it on her delicate finger. For one second they felt like they were the only ones there, until clapping and cheering filled the house.

"Thank you" James said as he reached to hug her again "I love you"

"I love you too" She said back

Then they turned to see everyone, they were hugging and kissing everyone as they received their congratulations. Puck was the last one she hugged. He looked at her, like if it was the first time he saw her; he looked at her, the way he saw her the day she was born. He touched her cheek, wiping a tear from her.

"Daddy" was all she could say

"Baby, I'm happy for you...are you happy?" he asked

"I am, very much" she said still feeling her father's warm hand on her cheek

"Good, he is a good boy" he said looking at her, and then at James who was behind her smiling "and if he ever does something to you, well you know where to find him buried" he said smiling then pulling her to a tight hug "I Love you"

"I love you too Daddy"

Quinn stood beside James, he put an arm around her "So what do you think Mrs. P?" Quinn smiled at the boy.

"I think pink roses were a good choice" she said smiling.

FIN

* * *

**Now this is the end!**

**I hope you caught why Quinn said the thing about pink roses.**

**Let me know what you think! :)**

***hugs* And thanks so much for reading :)**


End file.
